Embarassing cheers
by kickinfan321
Summary: Sorry summary is inside at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is like my first story on here so please be nice but I don't mind you criticizing my work cause that is just my way of knowing how to improve also I have an account on kickin it wikia with the same pen name so check out my stories on there.**

The plot:

When Kim becomes head cheerleader things become tough...She has to choose between cheerleading or her friends in karate and the love of her life...Jack but if she makes the wrong move her darkest secrets will be exposed.** THE plot sucks but the story is much better (I hope).**

Kim walks into Seaford high and joins her gang

Kim: hey guys what are you talking about

Jerry: just daring Milton to do something bad for once

Kim: c'mon Milton loosen up it is not that big of a deal

Milton: OH yea how about you do it

The guys: DO IT..DO IT...DO IT...

Kim: okay okay this will be easy

Milton: wait since this is so easy how about you do one prank at school and the other at the dojo

Kim: Fine

Kim: here let me show you how it is done

Donna and her gang walk bye

Donna give's a flirty smile at jack

Donna: hey Jackie

Jack looks uncomfortable and gives an uneasy hi

Donna glares at kim

Donna: oh look it is clumsy kim

Kim just smirks

Donna starts walking away but then kim purposely takes out her leg and trips donna over

Kims gang: oooooooohhh

Donna: You did that on purpose crawford!

Kim: oops clumsy me

Donna: you think you can do anything without getting into trouble

Kim starts laughing

Donna: what are you laughing at!

Kim: well first of all how do you trust me to take you serious with that clown face of yours

And second of all girl you need a mint

And third of all how do you know that you fell from your own weight that you gained from your make up

Donna: whatever

A person starts giving out flyers

Kim: OH look donna a Halloween bash you can go as your self I mean it will be a great zombie costume

Kim's gang: ooooooooh

Donna: you know what...

Kim fake yawns

Kim: oh sorry your words are just so boring no wonder why teachers never pick you in class or that you have a long lasting boyfriend

Donna: uuugggggggghhhhh

Donna turns her back and clicks her fingers saying girls

Kim turns her back at the same time and says girls in a high pitchy voice trying to imitate Donna

Donna just gives her an evil glare

Kim: oh no save me from donna's evil glare

Everyone laughs donna looks around embarrassed

Donna runs away

At lunch

The cheerleaders form up on the table

One of the head cheerleaders: ANNOUNCEMENT...ANNOUNCEMENT

As you all know in today's assembly we will be having cheerleader tryouts for head cheerleader because unfortunately I am leaving and we will be honoured to have an audience with phones cause there might be embarrassing people and good people

The crowd roars

Enjoy your lunch be prepared girls

Kim: OMG

Kim: phones what if I mess up I will be a laughing stock

Jack: kim calm down everything will be fine

Jack gives his signature smile and kim blushes

Kim: thanks

Kim: and you guys better be there or I will kill you

The guys raise both of their arms in the air and say we promise

Kim smiles

Milton: OH no here comes the beehive

Kim: what do you want

Donna: Oh that is not very friendly I mean I will soon be head cheerleader and I deserve more respect

Kim: what makes you think you will be head cheerleader I mean do the math Donna weight plus donnas make up weight equals total disaster

The guys laugh

Donna: shut it

The guys stop laughing

Donna: Cute joke but trust me you will be bowing down to me by my feet

Kim: Im pretty sure it will be the other way

Donna: In your dreams Crawford

Kim smiles

Donna turns around but slips on an apple

Kim: see your already bowing down to me what an honour a filthy idiot down by my feet oh joy

The guys snicker

Donna gets up

Kim: you know what donna get your hands ready for some polishing cause that is what you can do to my trophy

Donna: eew gross

Kim: what cant handle a cloth oh wait I know you don't know how to polish

The whole cafeteria: ooooooooohhh

Donna: you will regret the things you say

Donna starts to walk of

Kim: good luck thinking that cause it will never happen

Cafeteria:OOOOOOOHHHHHH

Donna barges out of the cafeteria

Cafeteria applauds kim

Kim bows and laughs

Kim sits down

Kim: enough rebel for ya Milton

Milton: sure but you have still go the dojo

Kim: Dont worry I am doing it today

Milton: TODAY

Jerry: TODAY

Kim: pretty sure I just said that

Milton: I cant do today I have a science project that I have to do to help my science teacher

Jerry: I have got detention yo

Jack: I will record it

Kim: see nothing to worry about

Milton and jerry share a smirk

Kim: we saw that smirk

Jack: that was a secret smirk

Jerry: Oh just that you two love birds can have some alone time

Kim and jack shout simultaneously: WE ARE NOT DATING!

Milton: that is what they all say

**WELL that is it for now but I promise to try and make it better in the next chap please just give me a chance and I will involve more kick**

**PLZ COMMENT BELOW !**

**AND SORRY IT IS SO SHORT I KINDA NEW TO ALL OF THIS SO SORRY IF THE LAYOUT IS WRONG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 now hope you all liked chap 1 oh and I forgot to add I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT (unfortunately)**

Kim is doing her finishing touches to her pranks

Then she goes into a hiding spot and calls jack who is recording everything

Jack and Kim go behind a wall and they smirk when rudy comes out of his office

Jack accidently puts a hand on Kim's hand and they both blush then they take their hand away and blush harder

Rudy: what's this

Rudy reads it

Rudy: I thought bobby's present was coming next week oh well

Rudy smacks the dong and says: Wow that is fun

Rudy looks around

Rudy: what is the present

Rudy then see's a ball going down a tube which knocks into a car getting that to move and push the honey which was in a very light bowl which tips over on rudy then Kim pulls a rope and feathers fall down and stick on to rudy

Jack and Kim jump up and laugh at rudy and Kim take's a picture and so does jack

Rudy: Kim Jack you two have ten seconds

Kim and jack run out of the dojo laughing

Kim: That was hilarious

Jack: You got that right

Kim: Oh damn I am getting late for the cheerleading competition

Jack: I can drop you off

Kim: I'm not going on that motorbike of yours

Jack: Your choice it is either this or walking and missing your opportunity of becoming head cheerleader or as some people call it the head of the school

Jack: It would be such a bummer if you miss it

Kim: You know I hate you right

Jack: Yea or are you sure that you love me

Kim rolls her eyes and gets onto jacks motorbike and grips his waist

Once they reach there Kim and jack meet up with the gang

Kim: Okay you guys wait here and I will go get my cheer uniform on

The guys: Okay

A few minutes later

Kim comes out wearing her cheer uniform and the boys gawp at her

Kim: close your mouth boys you will get flies

But they keep their eyes and mouths wide open

Kim just rolls her eyes then walks away

The guys turn around to see her walking away

Milton: Man Jack no wonders you love her

The guys except jack and Milton: MMMMHHHMMM

Jack: I don't not love her and even if I did I would love her for her amazing personality not her beauty

Kim: awwwww thanks jack

Kim gives him a hug and jack blushes

Milton: Lets give them a moment

Jerry: Nah I am good

Milton punches jerry in the arm

Jerry: Wooooohhhh they have a chocolate fountain

Milton and jerry walk off

Kim and Jack pull away from their hug and they start to lean in and then they have a 3 sec kiss and then they pull away

They smile at each other but then donna walks in and says Jack

Kim and jack pull away

Donna hugs jack and says yes I will be your girlfriend

Kim looks disheartened then a tear escapes her eye

**Okay well that is the end of the chap sorry I took so long I am in year 7 so i have quite a lot of homework anyways I will try to involve some more kick and there is also some drama ( kind of)**

**And there will be more**

**Cause remember in the prank rudy said that bobby wasabi's present is coming next week...What do you guys think it could be?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's Pov and at times kims pov and at times no ones pov...

I was really confused when Donna came up to me and said that she would be my girlfriend. I don't even love Donna she interrupted the moment I have been waiting for with a minute Kim. Looked to see Kim broken hearted. I shouted Kim but she wouldn't listen and ran off. God I look like such an idiot. Then Donna looked at me and said " why are u calling after that slut anyways c'mon I have a cheer competition against well Kim but I am sure to win with you cheering me on right Jackie "My blood started to boil and I clenched my fists so hard that they started to go white. But I cooled down, because if I say yes she will go put on her clown make up and I can get out of her hug and cheer on Kim.

Later on...

I am finally in the crowd when I see Kim and Donna come on stage...Kim had hurt and fury in her eyes. I am such a monster.

Donna was first to show some moves but when she when she attempted to do a flip she slipped. And Kim was suddenly announced the winner and she was going into the semi everyone came to see something so Kim voluntarily asked donna to clear some space and donna was about to pounce at kim whent he guards took her off slut never saw it took a deep breath and did 3 flips a summersault in the air landed with 3 cartwheels then the splits.( I know not very real but oh well a girl can dream).

I tried to talk to kim but she would let me she just ran off and I saw the guys and they looked at me in no.

When I got home I looked opposite my bedroom window and saw kim on her bed crying.I looked around hoping for a my eyes gaped at the tree the was reaching to kims open .I climbed to kims window and looked at the space between he tree branch and kims windowsill I made a leap for it only to know that I was hanging on for dear life.I shouted actually I screamed the first name that came to mind...kim.I saw kim shouting jack and when I told her that I am by the window sill she came and said what are u doing I just casualy replied oh you know just hangin kim rolled her eyes and pulled me she is stared at me and said...well...I said in confusion well what she raised an kim I wanted to say that I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo sorry You know how your locker is next to donnas? She nodded her head an whispered unfortunately yea well I was putting a note in your locker but then jerry was coming and you know how he teases me about well everything I rushed and it accidently went in donnas locker

-silence-

Kim just smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek "don't worry jack I believe you"

Soooo...what did the note say?

Jack" uuuuh ummmm"

Kim starts to chuckle a little bit but then they freeze when kim's mom calls her saying kimmmy.

Kim says go go go

Jack quickly gives her a note saying this is what the note says then says see ya kimmy

Kimmy gives him a death glare then says bye Jackie poo

Jack says you" know I hate that nickname" and kim says " and you know I hate that nickname" jack says " touche"

Kim just shakes her head and chuckles then says go go go

Jack rushes off

Kim hears her nickname again then looks to the door and so oh yea I am in my room mom

Her mom says that she is going to the shops and wont be back till later because she has to go to her friends house.

Kim sighs and sits down on her bed and reads the note

_Dear my juliet,_

_We have known eachother for a very long time and I know you like the back of my hand ( you can test me if you want).Your beautiful brown eyes make me smile and your laughs fill my heart with joy and I was wondering whether you will make me complete by competing in the talent show so that I can hear your beautiful angel voice._

_From romeo (jack)_

Kim just smiled and went to the window and saw jack cunningly smiling

Kim quickly went to her desk and wrote down on paper awwww that is so sweet but sorry I cant compete in the talent show I am too scared and have you hear me sing?

Then put it into a paper plane and flew it to jack.

5 minutes later...

Kim got a paper plane so she opened it up and read

_I know I am amazing when it comes to flattering a girl _kim laughs to her self_ but no I haven't heard you sing which is why I really want you too but I know I cant force a second degree black belt fierce blonde _kim says to herself you got that right _so I will leave it to you to think about it._

Kim smiles

Then writes down on a piece of paper

Thanks for giving me time but I have a feeling that you should be prepared for a .. I was wondering how did the slut ( donna) think that you wanted her to be your girlfriend .

Kim folds it into a plane then flies it to jack

3 minutes later...

Kim opens up the piece of paper...

Kim she thinks that when a boy nicely says hello to her just friendly she thinks that they want her to be their it is not a big shock that she miss interpereted the note cause she is the donna the dumbo.

Kim laughs

Then writes down

You got that right anyways speaking of a fierce blonde karate chick ( my words describe me much better) we gotta go practice.

Then she flys it to jack and as soon as he reads it he says meet you outside in 5.I smile and nod then close my blinds.

5 minutes later...

Jack and kim come out at the same time but then look across the street to see Milton, jerry and eddie come out from their they stop for a moment then they say together first one to the dojo gets 10 quid from all the losers...

And with that they race off to the dojo...

Kim and jack enter first and shout winners pay up

Milton,jerry and eddie say tiredly like always then they pay 10 quid each to kim and jack.

Rudy comes out and says oh you guys are here on time then looks up and shouts thank god for once they come rudy freezes and the gang do a fake cough. Then rudy says oh yea sorry jack kim your sparring jerry, eddie and Milton I need you guys to help phil paint some stuff inside and don't worry I got the paint the guys rush off.

Kim and jack go to their changing rooms

They come out

And take their stances and start fighting

20 minutes later

Jack flips kim but kim takes him down with her

Kim " should we call it a draw Jackie" jack " whatever makes you happy kimmy"

Jack gets up and helps kim up jack pulls with a little too much force so kim is pressed right against jack

Then they step away from eachother

Kim " you know I am pretty thirsty and hungry" jack smiles and says go get changed and then we can go to captin corndogs

Kim hugs jack and says yay thank you

Then goes and does 3 continues flips

Jack just walks off

3 minutes later...

Kim and jack say at the same times lets go

5 minutes later...

The Kim and jack reach captain corndogs and see jerry and Eddie and Milton.

Kim" hey guys I thought you guys were painting" Milton" we were but then phil put music on and rudy and phil started to dance they both stare as if they are having a flashback then at the same time shudder

Jerry" well we haven't ordered so you can sit with us and order and eat and chat and...

Kim and jack " we get it jerry" jerry just casualy replies" swag yo"

The guys just roll their eyes

Later 10 minutes later

Kim gets a text from 911

_Hello miss Crawford we believe that you are the daughter of jane Crawford, we want you to come to the hospital on baker street because your mother has had a serious accident._

A tear goes down kims cheek

The guys look worried

Jack" kim whats wrong"

Kim shows the guys the text

The guys are about to say something when kim speaks up and says "can we just go to the hostpital the guys they head off.

**Hope you guys liked it sorry I have been taking so long on the chaps anyways hope you guys like this chap and don't worry more kick and drama to come**

**Hope you liked it and please give a truthful comment **

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 FOR EMBARRASSING CHEERS

READ AND ENJOY

AND MY CHAPTER FOR LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT IS UP

CAUSE I DIDNT UPDATE ON SATURDAY SO I AM GIVING YOU 2 CHAPS

BTW I DONT OWN KICKIN IT

Just thought you should know

:-D lol

The guys rushed to hospital

They go to the front office and ask for jane Crawford

The lady looks on her screen

She looks back up and says kim Crawford...kim just nods slightly

"Your just in time she had just survived...please go on the 5th floor 1st door on the right says the receptionist" kim says thank you and rushes off.

They all rush up and catch their breath...then they silently go in...

"kim"says her mother weakly

Kim burts into tears and runs over to her mother...

Kim suddenly blurts out

"who did this"

"why did this happen"

"How did this happen"

"tell me"

"let me kill the person who did this"

Then her mother weakly shouts her name

Kim looks at her mother

Jane looks at kim

She hold her hand and says " I was just a little dizzy and I crashed thats all honey"

The doctor comes in

Jane"honey go wait outside"

Kim just briefly nods then heads out with the guys just behind her

As soon as kim shuts the door kim bursts into tears

The guys comfort her

Kim then stops

Wait my mom only does that voluntarily when she is lying or trying to avoid something

Kims eyes widen then she presses her ear against the door

And so do the rest of the guys

Doctor " are you sure you don't want to tell your daughter"

Mother " I am sure I mean I am dying of cancer at the moment and if she finds out well I don't know what she will do I want my daughter to live a happy life"

Doctor "I understand"

Everything goes silent

And kim runs of with tears

The guys run after her

...

The next day at school

Two people dressed in black come to kims maths class door and say kim Crawford please

Kim looks confused and she slowly goes out with everyones eyes on her

Kim " what is it"

One of the men in black say

" your mother...um...she...is now with god I am sorry ma'am"

Kim bursts into tears

The bell rings and kim runs of to her locker

The guys go up to her

Milton " kim..."

Jerry" c'mon chicka tell us what happened"

jack"did the men in black hurt you"

Kim" it dosent matter"

Kim runs off to the dojo to blow off some steam...rudy comes in while he is on the phone with bobby wasabi squealing back and forth after for an hour he then goes to his knees and starts panting then looks up at kim and says "kim...when...did...you..get here"

Kim"oh just now"

Rudy"okay then how come your not with the gang though"

Kim" they said that they might come a little late"

Rudy" okey dokey I will go to my office I have a surprise for you guys that I have to prepare"

Kim just shrugs she goes back to torturing the dummy then does a few karate moves...jack comes in and suddenly bursts out watcha doin...kim stops to see the gang moving back and forth on their feet with their hands behind their just shrugs then says "practicing for the tournament"

Jack" we have a tournament coming up and I didn't know about it"

**Sorry guys just gonna write it like a script it is just easy for me and it will be easier for you guys to understand**

Kim: don't worry I just found out as well

Jack: oh good so i am not behind

The guys: phew...

Kim: guess where it is

Jack: I really don't know

Milton: no clue

Jerry: what?

Kim: Mystic falls

Jerry: is that the place where vampires are

Kim: no jerry that is just a rumour

Jack: alright you ready guys

Kim: for what

Milton: block the doors

The girls come and Kelsey blocks the girls changing rooms,grace blocks the boys changing room ,jerry blocks rudys door and Milton,jack,eddie and mika block the front entrance.

Jack: kim tells us what happened

Kim: do what you like im not gonna tell you

Jack: oh really...

Kim: yes...?!

The guys come forward

Grace: we didn't think it would have to this but you have left us no choice...

Kim: what are you guys gonna do

Jack: nothing much

The guys run up and hold kim by the legs and arms then the girls start tickling her

Jack: you gonna tell us

Kim:n...nnn...oooooo

Jerry: c'mon kimmy

Milton: tell us

Eddie:please

They stop and look at kim with puppy eyes

Then say at the same time

PWWWWWEEEEAAASSSEEE

Kim: ii...iiii...uggghhhh i hate it when you guys do that why?!

Kim: i will tell you

The guys sit down some on the bench and some on the floor

Kim: So I know you guys know that my mum had cancer and she never told me and when the guys in black came they told me...that...that...my mother...she..she died

Kim bursts into tears and kim cries and cries and they guys comfort her

Kim suddenly looks up and hears a faint voice that gets louder and louder saying her name well in fact shouting her name

The lady had dark brown hair that came just past her shoulders she was wearing a white shirt with a black formal coat over and a pencil skirt and was wearing black flats pumps and was holding a file in her hands...

Kim: not to be rude but who are you...what are you doing here...and how the hell do you know my name

Lady: Dont worry I would have said the same thing if i was in your place anyways my name is Claire and it is about you mother.

Kim: go on...

Claire: the mother who died is actually not your really your mother you see you had lost your family when you ran off while your real mother and sister were talking and then you kept running and running until you fell over.I took you to the hostpital but you had a memory loss you didn't know what had happened.I didn't know where you mother and sister went after you became an orphan and you were adopted. However, I have tracked down your mother and sister and they are in mystic falls..which is basically only 30 mintues away from your school and 15 minutes away from this before you ask I did all this research for you because have been watching you and i know that it is hard to loose someone I mean I lost my dad when I was little and since it took me time to get over that pain and grief I didn't want you to go through that pain for someone who you though was you real mother.

Kim and the rest of the gang: OMG

Kim: and thank you

Claire: no problem hun and you will be going 3 days before your tournament and your friends can come too.

Kim runs up and hugs Claire

Kim: thank you thank you thank you so much

Claire: no worries kim...and here is my number I will always be there for i got to run and remember to pack you are actually leaving tomorrow and I have checked with everyones parents they are okay with it.

The guys: YEA!

Kim: Bye Claire see you soon

Claire: bye

Kim turns back around and screams

GROUP HUG!

They all join in and hug and bounce around

Kim: alright guys we better go pack cause we are basically staying there for like 3 days

The guys eyes widen and they run off

...

The next day...

Everyone goes to kims house...Grace stops everyone from ringing the door bell and goes under welcome mat and takes out a key she pops it in and open the door then puts the key under the flower pot...no one bothers to ask why she changed the key place.

They go in to find kim putting pictures of her foster mum in a bag that said memories.

Grace: Hey gurrrl

Kim turns around to see the gang

Kim: oh hey I am just packing up a few things because Claire said that I am moving in with my new family

The guys look at her wide eyes in shock

Grace: so..um...are you gonna move school and away from us

Kim;oh god no I will still be coming to the same school and dojo and everything

The gang: phew...

They are all disturbed with a honk

Kim: that must be Claire ...

Kim takes the bag of memories shoves it in the zip of her suitcase and runs through the door with the gang

...

Later on

Claire leaves and wishes kim good luck and drives off

The gang go up to a mansion

**READ YOU WONT UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT READ WHAT IS IN BOLD**

(**if you have watched vampire diaries it is Stefan and damons house cause i forgot to say I am doing a crossover with vampire diaries so caroline is gonna be kims sister and liz will be the mum of course and clouse and rebecca and tyler and Elena and bonnie and of course Stefan and damon)**

They knock on the door and liz opens the door

Liz:Kimberely!

Kim: Mum!

The hug eachother and the girls go awww

Liz looks to see kims friends

Liz: hi you must be grace,mika,Kelsey,eddie,jerry and jack and Julie and Milton

Liz: come in let me show you caroline and her friends

The guys hear loud music and slowly step in the music is turned off when caroline and her gang see the kim and the gang

Caroline: mom who is this

Clouse,Rebecca,Elena,Stefan,damon,bonnie and tyler all look at the kids.

Liz: so um...the reason why I invited you and your friends here is because...caroline this is your little sister

Carolines eyes widen and so do her friends

Caroline: my little what now...

Liz: your little sister she is the one who was always in the pictures I look at

Caroline: kimmy

The two girls hug

Caroline: these are my friends clouse,Rebecca,Elena,bonnie,Stefan,damon and my boyfriend tyler

Kim: Hi

The all return with a hi

Kim: well these are my friends

Jerry,eddie,Milton,Kelsey,grace,Julie and jack

The kims gang return with a hi

Jerry: right the swag master is now here

Jerry walks over to Elena and Rebecca and bonnie and put his arms around them and says

Jerry: yo what a do sexy ladies

Carolines guys friends laugh

Kim: Jerry! Here now

Jerry runs over to kim only to get flipped over

Everyone: oooooooh

Liz: Kimberely anne Crawford where did you learn such a thing

Kim: relax mum I am a second degree black belt and captain of the cheerleading team

Rebecca: wow

Jerry: not cool yo

Kim: yea well don't hit on my sisters friends and you girls better not hit on my sisters guy friends and fyi grace,Julie and Kelsey I know who you lot love and I will tell them

Grace: Oh really you and jack are in denial as well

Kim: we are not

Grace: Oh yea then why are you always flirting with eachother

Kim blushes

Jack: aww is kimmy bwushing

Kim: Oh don't deny your crush on me

Jack blushes

Kim: aww does Jackie have a crush on me

Everyone laughs

Caroline and her friends: aww young love

Everyone laughs except jack and kim who just blush

Kim's phone then suddenly starts ringing

And everyone went silent

Kims face suddenly went pale

Clouse: kim darling

Rebecca: kim

Elena: Kimmy

Kim suddenly comes back to reality

Kim: oh um sorry

Kim answers the phone

Kim: hel...lo

Person on the phone: aww poor kimmy I heard you lost your foster mother and it was about time...

Kim: Who is this delete this number now

Person: aww now thats just mean but all i wanted to say was stay away from jack or I will kill you

In the background: donna honey your baths ready

Person: Did you hear anything

Kim: no..why?

Donna: no reason anyways bye bye

Kim suddenly turns her phone off and her face goes pale

Damon: yo kim whats the matter

Grace: it happened again

Kim slowly nods

Bonnie: what happened again

Jack: Ever since kim's foster mother died she has been getting mysterious phone calls...

Rebecca: do you want help

Kim: no thank you but I know who it is

Everyone: WHO?

Kim: donna...

Tyler: And donna is

Kelsey: The schools slutty bitch her and kim use to be best friends but then...

Liz: wait donna as in sleepover and shopping donna

Kim: you remember... how do you know her

Liz: you and donna use to be best friends

Kim: oh...but when I came out of the hostpital donna was the first one to strangle me

Jack: she was...

Kim: jaaack are you hiding something

Jack: well when you were in hostpital donna asked me out and I said no then she kept following me and then I said that I said no cause I loved you

Kim: you what?!

Jack: oh no you don't say you what to me you said to every girl in the school that i would go out with them

Kim: it was april fools day

Jack: more like april head ache day

Kim: get over it I mean I dyed jerry pink...scared eddie so much that he wet his pants and I miltons geek club to make him think that he was kicked out because he got a B+ in his club exam

Milton:So i did ace that test

Eddie: Vampires aren't real?

Jerry: I wasn't dreaming

Kim: yes,no and no

Kim: anyways...

Door bell rings

Liz opens the door

A slutty girls walks in with a few girls

Kim:hola sluttys

Everyone laughs

Donna: hilarious...you really thought you could get away from me didn't you well let me tell you something my dad is rich I get whatever I as I got you kicked of the cheerleading team.

Kim: you what now?

Donna: oh and I entered us into a sing off.

Kim: YOU WHAT?

Kim: thats it...

Damon: uh h chick fight

Rebecca elbows him

Kim pounces at donna but jack holds her back and then calms down

Donna: see...i always get what I want anyways toodles

Kim: damn why does she always do this that b...

Liz: Kimberely anne Crawford it is not your age to swear

Jerry: damn momma you fierce...people drink at our age

Liz: people what now

Caroline: chill mom anyways go to bed now I will come home after my sleepover

Liz: okay take care

As soon as liz leaves

...

Kim and the gang: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Everyone in the gang except jerry say " aaah jerry's rubbing off on me"

Caroline: Kim you just met your mother and your happy she's gone

Everyone except her gang look at her concerned

Kim: caroline...my foster mom their mom's don't let us out of their sight for long they have to be there and it is awesome that they have trust on us to leave us

Tyler: Nice...so have you been to a sleepover

Kim: well my foster mother was on business trips most of the time so I would invite the gang over.

Caroline: Anyways I am glad your back

Kim hugs caroline and caroline hugs her

Kim: also...

Kim points to caroline and her friends and says "all of you are coming to my karate tournament,my sing off and my cheerleader tryouts"

Kim" oh and... we are suppose to bring sister/brother and friends to our school

Damon: do we have to

Kim: yes unless you want your butt kicked by a 15 year old girl who knows gymnastics and is a second degree black belt

Damon:try me you wont be able to move me

Stefan: Damon I wouldn't do that

Rebecca: you sure

Clouse: aww let the fellow try, so come on damon

Kim claps her hand

And jack,eddie and jerry and Milton pick up the table that is in the middle and damon and kim go to the middle

The rest of the gang sit next to carolines friends on the couch or fireplace etc.

Caroline just stands watching closely like everyone else

Kim: you prepared

Damon: For what winning

Kim kicks damon in the side then flips him then she puts her foot on him and says " I pretty sure you should have been ready for losing

Kim high fives the guys and carolines friends

Jerry: kimmy won

Kim: what did you just call me

Jerry gulps the repeats slowly what he said

Kim: thats it

Kim runs after jerry

Jerry: jack help me

Jack: okay keep running

Everyone laughs

Kim and jerry run out of sight then they come back seconds later with jerry tied up on comfortably with rope and kim is rolling him

Rebecca: how on earth did you do that

Kim: He's jerry you can do anything with him by easily tricking him...watch

Kim: jerry I am gonna let you out and then you will go to sleep and then you will get some punch

Jerry: okay I am firsty

Kim: alright then 5 seconds of sleep then punch

Jerry:okay dokey

Jerry sleeps and everyone watches him intensely

He wakes up when kim claps her hand three times

Jerry: is my punch ready

Kim: yep where do you want it to go mouth, tummy

Jerry: tummy yo

Kim: okay you asked for it

Kim punches jerry in the stomach-hard

Jerry falls to the ground in pain

Kim walks over to the girls and the guys help up jerry

Carolines friends just look at her then jerry wide eyed

Rebecaa: oooh she is definitely like feisty caroline

Everyone laughs

Grace: hey can kim borrow a room quickly

Kim: no can i not

Kelsey:oh come on kim

Julie: pwease

Kim: nooooo

Stefan: yea the room is just

Kim: don't say

Kelsey,Julie and grace: SAY

Kim: noooo

Stefan: down the corridor

Bonnie,caroline and Elena and Rebecca follow

In the living room

Milton: so jack what are your plans

Damon: what plans

Jerry, eddie Milton: JACK HAS A CRUSH ON KIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!

Tyler: is she like your first love

Jack: yes

Everyone goes wide eyed:

Jerry: swag yo jack just admitted it

Jack: whatever she won't like me back

Clouse: your first love is the one to cherish

Stefan: never forget your first love

Damon: so make it memorable

Jack: wow you guys are good at love unlike Milton,jerry and eddie

Everyone turns to them and they just look at them sheepishly

Jerry: yo you need to make your move on her I mean otherwise she is going to get taken man I mean prom is coming up.

Jack: true

Everyone here's the girls giggling so they stay quiet

Jack: don't say a word to kim about this we will talk about it later

Everyone nods

In the girl room

Kim: okay what

Grace: girl don't give me that talk i am your best friend

Bonnie: oooh i know where this is going

Caroline: OMG

Elena: You do like jack

Rebecca: OMG

All the girls sqeal

Kim looks down sheepishly blushing

Kim: okay..I man like jack a little bit more than a friend and i may be waiting for him to ask me to prom but...he just oves donna and her legs i mean when the slut came he was gawking at her.

Kelsey: Since when did a boy blurt out his feelings

Kim: well there is a big list for that...

Julie: yea and they used you

Kim frowns

Caroline: everything makes sense

Bonnie: but no more chit chat

Elena: were gonnna make you smoking for jack

Rebecca: now no turning back

The girls pick out a suit for kim:

A black tank top that said I'm awesome (bejewelled)

And short shorts that was pink with white small polka dots

And then brown uggs

Then they put on light make up

And they then curled and waved my hair slightly from the end

Caroline: okay sister I am jealous

Grace: do you girls think you could make me hot...for...jerry

Kelsey: and me for eddie

Julie: and me for Milton

Caroline,Elena,Rebecca and bonnie:no problem

The girls quickly get on with it

Grace wears: A light purple tank top with a colourful peace sign and white short shorts

Kelsey wears: A pink tank top with white short shorts

Julie wears: A white tank top with Pink short shorts with white polka dots

They all wear the same uggs, amount of make up and have their hair done the same

Then the girls go out giggling slightly

They turn around the corner

The boys gawk at them (jack, jerry, Eddie, Milton)

Kim: hi boys

Grace: watcha doin

Julie: anything wrong

Kelsey: Kepp your mouths closed you will catch flies

Kim walks up to jack, Kelsey walks up to Eddie, grace walks up to jerry and Julie walks up to Milton... they all close their mouths and say

Keep you mouths closed you'll catch flies

Then they kiss their cheek and walk off

As soon as the girl's faces are not being shown to the boys they start blushing sheepishly

Kim: hey how about we just sit in the middle and play truth or dare

There is a chorus of yes'es and sure

Damon puts an empty bottle of wine in the middle

Kim: oh no we are not using a wine bottle I cannot stand the smell

Damon: fiiine

Damon swaps it from a can of whipped cream

...

The night goes on just like that until caroline and her friends realise that the little ones are asleep on the ground

Caroline: guys can you take them to bed

The guys just get up and pick up the girls then the boys

Bonnie: we better go to sleep as well we gotta go to school with them for a week

Elena: oh yea

Rebecca: alright then lets move it

Bonnie: I could actually use a lot of rest

The girls go upstairs and go to sleep and so do the boys

**Hope you liked it I wanted to apoligise for not writing for so long so normally I write 6 pages of Microsoft word but this time as an apology I wrote 16 pages of Microsoft word with 3,750**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**...**

**BYEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 FOR EMABARRASSING CHEERS**

**IS HERE NOW**

**SO START READING **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**OH AND FYI I DONT OWN KICKIN IT**

The next day...

Kim went downstairs yawning and rubbing her hair

Clouse: morning sunshine

Jerry: wow kim you look awful

Kim starts to get angry

Grace: jerry run

Jerry runs off screaming

Kim loosens up

Kim: sorry I just couldn't sleep with my foster mom dying and everything I mean eventhough she wasn't my mom she felt like one to me.

Damon: It happens

Kim: wait what's the time

Stefan: 8

Kim: fu...

Caroline: Kim don't swear

Kim: I was going to say fudge but now you ruined it

Caroline: duh that is the whole point of me

Kim playfully rolls her eyes

Kim: anyways I am going to go get changed then we can leave for brothers and sisters and friends week

Kim runs upstairs

Not even five minutes after Kim comes downstairs wearing a grey one shoulder showing shirt saying I heart u, short shorts with a brown belt, grey high tops and bracelets. Then mascara giving her eyelashes volume and Smokey eye shadow **LINK:** ** outfit_swag/set?id=44863500&lid=1513526**

Kim: ready

Grace: really kim...really

Kim: oh puh lease your wearing something hot too to show off on donna as well

Grace: swag/set?id=36549130&lid=1513526

Kelsey: white_rosa/set?id=33313644&lid=1513526

Julie: swaggg/set?id=44986714&lid=1513526

Kim: But Julie I didn't expect that from you

Julie: donna has really been getting on my nerves

Bonnie: oh me and Elena and Caroline had the same bully when we first joined secondary

Caroline: Horrible

Elena: Utter nightmare

Bonnie: it was

Caroline: the one and only

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena: HOMEWORK

Everyone chuckles

Kim checks her watch

Kim: guys we gotta go were gonna be late

Everyone rushes to their sports cars

Kim: damn you guys have some nice cars

Jerry: swag yo

Everyone gets in

...

As they park the engine make a load roar

They get out

Some people who are outside of the school look at them

Kim: Julie, Kelsey, grace lets show Donna what were made off

Julie: boys behind us

Kim: Caroline and friends let us show you how we rule this school

Caroline just smirks

And they follow

Kim and the girls walk down the hallways smirking and winking at some boys

(Some collapse)

The boys do the same but to girls

Caroline and clouse etc. Just smirk and follow

Stefan: You lot really do rule this school

Kim: yep

Grace: and we look good

Julie: while doing it

Kelsey: Causes were hot

Boys: and awesome

Rebecca: well good for you

Donna and her people come up to her

Donna: Kimberley

Kim: Hi ya clown

Donna: listen Kim you better not try to rule my school

Kim: aw how sweet she actually thinks I will listen to her

Girls: aww

Donna: shut it Crawford

By now everyone is staring at them

Donna's sister goes up to her

Sister: Hi kim I haven't seen you in a long time why did you not come around again

Donna: Yea Kim why

Kim: simple and try and try to get these words in your disgusting now rotting brains of yours donna

Kim: I...Kim Crawford...does not stay in a friendship with an old clown who also makes me wanna puke at the sight of her

Everyone laughs

Donna walks away but trips

Everyone goes silent

Kim: whats the matter weight got ya down

Everyone laughs hard

Kim: Oh and listen up everyone I actually have a sing off with this loser and a cheer off so do come cause I don't even think team spirit will get the ugliness out of her

Everyone laughs harder then chant kim

The bell rings and everyone makes their way to class

Kim's teacher Miss Butler (made the name up) walks in

Teacher: Hello class and students brothers and sisters and friends welcome to music

Teacher: seeing as we have you older students here they will be your audience

Everyone cheers

Kim: Audience for what

Miss Butler: well your grades of course you will be singing and you will be marked on it and it can be an original song or a real song

Kim: whats the catch

Miss butler: Whoever gets the best grades gets to sing a record deal with Jessie j

Everyone gasps and starts to mutter different things

Kim: omg Jessie j

Grace: she is like my idol

Julie: Her voice is so powerful

Boys mutter: Girls

Jack: and she is Hot

Milton: She is really beautiful

Jerry: she is swag yo

The girls mutter: boys

Stefan: but we will be honest with our scores

Guys:fiiiine

Caroline: And I will be extra hard on you Kim

Kim: CAROLINE...

Caroline: What I am your sister it is my job to make you miserable and happy well mainly miserable.. am I right my friends?

Caroline's friends: YEP

Kim: all right well I am gonna go practice

...

Jack, Jerry and Milton sing can you blow my whistle baby.

Grace, Julie and Kelsey sing Call me maybe

Then Kim comes out

Teacher: and last but not least Kim Crawford singing an original song called heartattack (**i know in real life that it is by demi lavato but i couldn't think of a better song to do and it is also my fave song)**

Kim plays the piano and starts to sing

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

Kim smiles

As she looks at everyone's shocked expressions

She looks at the teacher who then starts to slowly clap then claps fast and so does everyone else

Teacher: This is a star this is

Kimberely Crawford

Teacher: yes she is then the teacher looks to the doorway with a shocked expression and so does everyone else

...

**Review**

**And i did 8 pages**

**And 1,296 words i think**

**Cant remember**

**Cause the words add on with the stuff i am writing in bold right now**

**Lol**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed**

**And until next Saturday**

**Adios my favourite people**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys..**

**Just wanted to say disclaimer to kickin it and vampire diaries**

**Now on with ze story**

Everyone looked around to see two men dressed in black (the same ones that delivered to the news of kim's foster mum dying).

They were in the middle of the room, kim eyes opened wide...she says "sugar"she puts her guitar down then runs off as fast as she can the guys and caroline and her friends follow.

Kim runs around the school then she looses them around a corner, she take this as an advantage and she looks up to see the ceiling open showing pipes she jumps up and waits for the two men to go, unfortunately her hands start slipping and she falls screaming she closes her eyes bracing for an impact but when she notices she isn't falling and the impact never came she opens her eyes to see jack holding her bridal style and the guys and caroline's friends surrounding her, jack gives his $100 smiles back he gently lets go and is suddenly embraced in a hug by kim who says "thank you, you basically just saved my life,"Jack just replies "i know I am just amazing that way" Kim just smiles and punches him "way to ruin the moment cocky brewer"Kim says, Jack rubs his arm where, where kim punched him,"Owww that hurt kimmy," Kim just smiles and says "then I did a good job"Everyone laughs and says "aww young love."Kim and jack all stop laughing when they hear "hey i think she went this way" their eyes widen and they run off until they get home.

Kim"okay that was fun out-running them,"They all agree, carolines friends gasp for air "not for us" Elena says still gaping for air."Hehe...sorry but at least we are safe well at least I am safe from getting back to..."By now everyones eyes-curious eyes were on kim, Kim just looks at them "you know what I am tired and I have homework I have to go..bye" and with that kim runs up the stairs and into her room.

Later that night, everyone was asleep by 10:00pm and the weather had turned out to be really bad it turned out that a storm had occurred also know as kimberelys fear-one of heard knocking on her door she shakily got up and reacher for the door nob only to see hugged him tightly, jack was confused at first but then hugged back. they pulled away immediately missing each others warmth. "Everything okay kim" jack says, "oh yea-uh sorry i don't know what came over me" jack just smiles and says "sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I just needed a pillow cause jer-" he is cut off when the lights go off and kim holds onto him tightly."jack stay here the night please with me" Kim says scared, jack was surprised on how scared kim was it was something he hadnt seen before but he knew it was a serious matter so he just replied sure.

The went into the double sized bed and both slept on one side of the bed...unfortunately yet unsurprisingly they both awoke with the clashes of sighed heavily in deafeat "i cant sleep with this thunder anymore,"Jack laughed at kim's childish reaction kim pouted then threw a pillow at him "not funny brewer" eventhough it was dark jack could still feel kim shooting death glares at him...Jack returned the pillow saying "i found it funny" Kim screamed" thats it" they both had a pillow fight and ended up with jack tickling kim, Kim said with fits of laughter "stop..it...jack...thats..not..fair!"Jack says "in my awesome world and mind it is",Kim kicks him and jack rolls of the bed he gets up saying "thats not fair"

Kim giggles

Later they both quietly sat on the bed

Kim looked at jack then looked back down and fiddled with her hands again but said "You know Jack are we going to talk about the…um (kim clears her throat)..the kiss"

Jack looks at kim and says coldly "it meant nothing to me."

Kim looks at him holding back her tears "w-wh-why?" Jack just shrugs, Kim just looks at her phone and says "you know jerry is looking for you maybe you should go…" Kim says texting jerry to look as if he is looking for jack.

Jack just shrugs he walks to the door he opens it and closes it behind him, only to have a sympathetic look when he heard kim crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kim went downstairs and walks to the kitchen counter saying morning. Jack comes down straight after saying Kim but when Kim doesn't answer he repeats himself "Kim…kim…KIM!" "For god sakes kim why won't you talk to me!?" Kim turns around and says furiously "YOURE ASKING WHY I WONT TALK TO YOU, I AM PRETTY SURE YOU CAN WORK THAT OUT YOURSELF BREWER AND WHEN YOU DO FIND OUT THEN MAYBE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER JACK BREWER, OVER!" Kim takes her cereal bowl and dumps it over jack and puts some milk over him then slams the now empty milk bottle on the counter and walks off muttering sorry about the mess.

Jack just walks off the other way, everyone else looks at Caroline. Caroline starts to look a little insecure then burst out saying "WHAT!" Grace looks at her then says "well…She is your sister…"then Rebecca says "you should know what to do…"

Caroline heavily sighed "Fine girls with Kim and boys with jack make sure you talk to them and see what you can find out and find out how they are feeling"

Everyone still looks at her

Caroline look at them confused then understands she sighs again "GO!"

**WITH KIM**

(gonna do it in script so that you understand what is happening)

Caroline: Hey kimmy

Kim glumly replies: hi *sniffle*

Everyone has a sympathetic look on

Bonnie: what did he...

Kim: You can say and do what you want but he broke my heart...and it can't be fixed

Grace and the girls become angry (except caroline and her friends)

The grace and the girls storm to jacks rooms

Grace: Jack freakin brewer

Kelsey: what the hell is your problem

Julie: Look at us!

Jack looks up glumly

Grace: I cant belive you Brewer

Julie: I cant belive that anyone would break her heart

Kelsey: I cant believe that you (emphasizing on the you) would break her heart

Grace: What's your problem Brewer why do you think that

Julie: it dosent take idiots to find out how badly hurt kim is...

Eddie:Actually...

Milton: This might not be entirely Jacks fault

Jerry: We weren't there yo

Eddie: How can we know what happened

Julie: based on the way one Kim's reactions we know that jack hurt kim

Grace: Big

Kelsey: Time

Julie: But I cant believe that you are on jacks side Milton

Grace: and i cant believe that your on his side Jerry

Kelsey: And I cant believe that your on frickin brewers side eddie

The boys area about to say something

Girls: SAVE IT!

Grace: WE DONT

Kelsey:WANT TO

Julie: HEART IT!

The girls look at them once more

Then tears threaten to fall out

Girls: goodbye boys...

They says choking back on tears

They leave and the boys just look at where the girls left

Eddie: Looks like we have all lost the love of our lives

All the boys groan and fall back onto the bed heavily groaning

...

**Sorry for the late chapter i had lost the chapter so it is a quick chapter done sorry if you don't find it that good**

**From taking in much of the info people gave me (have i improved in my writing like in grammar and the way i write do you like it )**

**Anyways i have written 1,309 words **

**4 pages on Microsoft word**

**AnYways**

**I said my stuff**

**Now do review**

**(as another treat i am hopefully writing my chapter to my other story and posting it tomoz for you guys that read my other story)**

**REVIEW!**

**(they make the the happiest girl in the world as they show me that you care to comment about my stories and don't care whether they are critical or not you always either boost me up to write while i am really happy or you help me take in my mistakes in a well mannered way and help me improve)**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO...ALL MY READERS **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWEOSME**

**GOD BLESS YOU**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

**Hey guys**

**I know it has been ages since i have updated for both of my stories (love at first sight and embarrassing cheers) but i am having some problems and stuff but now i feel super bad that i have not been updating so since i get back on my feet and i am willing to entertain you with my stories i need someone to temporarily (which might be for really long) take over. So like one person for love at first sight and one person for embarrassing cheers. **

**And don't worry I am gonna start writing stories with some of my other good BE PREPARED.(LOL)**

**So sorry still,**

**I really am i hope u understand.**


	8. chap 7 (made it long just for you guys)

**HEY GUYS,**

**SO basically i did get people to adopt the story and i figured that i have so many fans that love my stories and seeing as i am starting to get some free time now i thought why make u wait when i can write a chapter for my awesome fans.**

**You guys are the people that keep me going on this site-(special message from kicknfan321)**

**Don't own kickin it**

**And just so u know I AM REALLY SORRY but i am writing this chapter in sort of script because i haven't done this story in ages so i have done it in a kind of script outline so that u guys get back into the story again and understand what happens.**

**OH and i am super sorry if u dont like this chapter i am really trying my best and sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes...**

**^MUST READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER^**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kim, Julie, Grace, Kelsey come downstairs ready for school wearing

KIM: cgi/set?id=93283713

JULIE: sans_titre_21/set?id=91485241

KELSEY: summerly_simple/set?id=87625422

GRACE: simply_beautiful/template?id=626952

(grace is wearing the suit that shows the green half sleeve with the white shorts)

To find Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie eating breakfast and ready for school. And Caroline and her friends chatting while are sitting on the sofa but stop talking when they see the tension between the girls and the boys as the girls walk in.

Jack stares at kim in the eyes and kim looks into his eyes seeing anger and regret but then she coldly glares at him then looks away. The rest of the girls just coldly glare at the boys and the boys eyes widen then they look down at their cereal.

Kim: I'm not hungry...i'm gonna walk to school I will see you guys later

Kim picks up her bag and walks out of the house

…**.….… …**

At school

Everyone looks for kim…

Grace: oooh I know where she could be

Kelsey:well we aint got 10 hours worth of patience

Grace: oh yeah sorry….Kim must be in the gym

The gang make their way to gym and to their luck they find kim doing an amazing routine of cartwheels, flips, back hand spring etc.

And dancing to the beat of the music staying in rhythm

Grace: damn girl I didn't know you were that good

Kim is startled and she falls over, she is about to scream but she loosens up when she see's the gang and caroline and her friends

Kim: thanks grace

Kelsey:hey kim you wanna go to our lockers now

Kim; yea might as well and by the way it took you guys ages to get here

Caroline: we didn't take that long we got here ages ago we were just looking for you

Kim: yea right I can here the car's sweet noise over the loud music…I know when you got here you can't fool me sister

Caroline: we will see about that

Kim smirks and caroline smirks back

Kim: let me quickly just get changed you guys can wait here I will be super quick

They talk amongst themselves however the girls didn't talk to the in less that 3 minutes kim comes walking in.

Kim:ready

Grace:seriously you weren't even in there for 5 minutes and you come out looking hot how did you do that

Kim say really fast: because I didn't put loads of make up on again and I didn't redo my hair all I did was let it lose cause it was just tied up

Grace: huh…..

Kim: don't worry lets go to our lockers

Kim; eventhough we have like an hour or 2 before class starts ( kim empahsizes on the words: an hour or 2)

Grace: its not our fault that the time was slow

Kim rolls her eyes

They are about the leave when donna's 5 year old sister cindy come's running in

Cindy: Kimmy

Kim walks to cindy and picks her up

Kim: hey where's that teddy bear from it seem's familiar

Cindy: you gave it to me

Kim: I did?

Caroline: Kim hun I think you don't remember because if was before you lost your memory not after

Kim:oh

Kim: anyways cindy what are you doing here why are you not with your sister

Cindy: donna is kissing someguy in the hallway

Cindy starts crying

Cindy: she is normally so nice to me but she acts like I am never there when a boy comes along and when I tried to get her attention….she kicked me away.

Kim's eyes widen

Kim: where exactly was she….

Cindy: in the empty corridors

Kim: guys looks like we are going to the empty corridors

The walk out of the gym and they go to the empty corridors to find donna in her bra and short skirt and brett wearing his boxers

Kim: hey donna having fun ooh I hope your using protection

Donnas eyes widen

Donna: meet me at the pub near my house hun I will see you later

Brett walks away holding his clothes in one hand

Donna: what are you doing here kim

Kim: what hell were you thinking donna she is your sister for god sake and she is only 5 and I am pretty sure she dosent want to see her 15 year old sister having a heated make out session in the hallway. Look donna I know we use to be friends and now you hate my guts but…cindy is your sister and if you don't give a damn about me then at least care about your sister because she loves you for who you are not for the slutty sister your trying to be.

Donna was on the verge of tears

Donna: kim i-i…

Kim: I have to go…just take good care of your sister donna she dosent deserve this and I know that your mum is not there for you so if she is not there for you then she is not there for cindy and for crying out loud she is 5 and she needs you!

Donna puts on her shirt and hugs cindy

Kim: I got to go bye donna

Kim hugs cindy while saying bye cindy

Then kim walks away with the gang following her

Bonnie: wow that was really sweet of you

Kim: well I know how cindy feels I had the same problem as donna

Grace: you did!

Kim; yea cause my foster mom was sweet and all but she always out of the house and doing her job and I was always left with her husband…..he abused me all the time and once he tried to….

More people start to come in the hallways

Kim:can we talk about this later

They nod

Caroline: but you are definitely telling us

Kim smiles at her sister and nods

They all head to the lockers….

Kim: so how much longer do we have until….

Kim is cut off when someone squeezes her butt

Kim gasps and turns around to see brad

Brad:Hey hotty you and me tonight ?

Kim: ooh tough question (kim says sarcastically)

Kim: how about….NO!

Brad glares : I don't take no for an awnser your gonna regret saying that

Kim gulps then loosens up

Kim: good luck on trying to get me to take back my no

Brad: aww don't worry I am gonna do more than that

Kims eyes widen then she glares

Brad just smirks and then walks away.

The girls look at kim horrified

Kim: he wouldn't..would he

The girls: he would

The boys look confused and so do caroline and her friends

Clouse: kim what do you mean

Kim just looks at where brad is walking away

Rebecca: kim what did he mean

Carolines: girls what did he mean

Kim turned around

Kim: when he says he is gonna do more…..it means he is going to….take my virginity away…

The boys and carolines and her friends eyes widen

Stefan: wait how old are you

Kim; 15…

Caroline: OH MY GOD

Kim: why the hell am I going to do I am not ready for this is don't want this

Caroline: for the first time….i don't know what to do

They all just look to where brad walked off then they looked at kim then back to brad

Donna looked at the gang and felt sad for kim because she knew that kim didn't deserve maybe brad was just playing with kim maybe he wont do anything….

Later on that day….around 7 (they came home late because they made a few stops)

Kim and jack got out of the car from opposite sides they were both in heavy thought that they didn't see a skateboard and they didn't hear the gang shouting out for them to stop. Kim had got to the skateboard seconds before jack and kim suddenly tripped, jack didn't have enough time and so he fell with kim on top of both looked into eachothers eyes and they moved closer and closer, but then kim stopped and her eyes widened and then she said "you tried to kiss me again you are probably gonna just break my heart and say those same words to me again if I ask you about this….i cant believe you jack, I cant believe you!"

Kim: I am going for a walk….

Kim dropped her bag near the girls and then ran off.

Donna's pov:

I dropped cindy at her friends house and then I goto my empty home with no parents because they are on a long buissness trip and went to the couch was still in heavy thought about what kim said to me

Donna: she's right….uughh kim I miss us being friends…

Donna gasps

Donna: brett must have been waiting for me at the pub damn I have to cancel

Donna ran out of the house, locked it and then ran to the pub

Brett: hey babe its about time you got here

Donna gasps

Donna: brett are you drunk your only fifteen

Brett: dang you look hot, you know we never finished our session of that we did in the hallways

Donna: I am sorry brett I cant do this anymore

Brett; aww come on

Donna: im sorry brett

Brett; I am not taking no for an awnser

Donnas eyes widen

Brett; keys to the room please me and my sexy lady are gonna get busy

(MAKE OUT SESSIONS OVER)

5 minutes…

(MAKE OUT SESSION OVER)

donna let brett take over then reached for the lamp beside them and knocked brett out.

Donna: sorry brett….i just don't want to be that girl anymore and with that donna quickly clothed herself and ran out only to hear muffles and scream and someone screaming help….and someone who sounded like kim….

Donna looked to her left and saw kim being carried into a room by…

Donna gasped "brad…" then a flashback occurs to donna about what was happening in the hallway between brad and kim …

**KIMS POV**

I kept walking and walking –kims thoughts-jack could have had a reason on why he wanted to kiss me again…maybe he does love me….yeah right, if he did he wouldn't have said that the kiss meant nothing to him.

I was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt someone drag her into a pub, I was about to flip the guy but then the mysterious guy held a tight grip on both of her hands then he lifted her up onto one shoulder then he grabbed the keys and went up the stairs to a room.I was thrown onto a bed and then I looked at the guy…

Kim's eyes widened "BRAD!"

Brad smirked then he said "no talking, tonight we are just going to have fun…" and with that brad started taking his shirt off and kims eyes widened about what exactly was happening.

Kim screamed

Brad jumped onto me and was about to take of my shirt when someone barged into the looked to see donna "ooh my lucky day" Brad says in a low voice.i heard footsteps running towards me, ,my eyes opened and I gasped to see donna…then I looked over at brad, realising this was my chance to escapes I took donna's hand and we ran off to donnas house.

**NO-ONES POV**

Donna looked over at kim "we can talk about this later first I am going to give Cindy to the neighbours and tell to look after you and then we can go over to your house and talk because to be honest…I need a break from this house." Kim smiled and nodded.

Once they gave Cindy to the neighbours for the night Kim and Donna headed off to where Kim was staying. Kim opens the door with the spare key Caroline gave her.

Kim and donna walk in and close the door behind them, then they go to the living room to see everyone in the living room.

Caroline "oh kim, I was worried about you, are you okay, are you hurt" Kim stopped caroline and then said that she is fine.

Kim looked over to everyone else "Donna is staying in my room for the night, we will explain everything that happened tomorrow, oh and call us down for dinner because we are starving, okay byeee!"

Damon looks confused "hold on so she goes out, comes back with a slut called donna and then she is staying the night without asking us"

Stefan smirks and looks at damon "I wouldn't do anything if I were you,she did kick your ass and besides they look as if they are friends," Grace looks at them "yea looks like she has already forgotten us…I thought this sleepover was suppose to be fun I mean don't get me wrong…I am happy for kim on finding her sister and everything but it's so not cool to be left out like this," Julie and Kelsey agree and so do the boys but the girls just glare at smirks "seeing as you are so sad I guess you are too depressed to have pizza for dinner…." Their eyes widen and they jump up and they shout "we are happy!" caroline and her friends laugh and the girls decide on what pizza they want and the boys decide on theirs.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

Donna looks at kim as they both sit opposite eachother on the bed "look kim, I actually thought about what you said and you were right I am actually just an idiot and a b**** and to be honest I cant believe I actually did all those wrong things just because jack said that you were his girlfriend, I mean you were pretty you had everything except jack and then when I found out that you had him as well I was heart broken I felt like I was your shadow so I guess I became the slut and tried to win over boys but I guess they don't love me they just love my body…not me.

Kim was surprised after what she just heard "donna if you just be yourself you are sure to get a boyfriend…just don't give up on you true-self you just never gave your self time to release the past and move on to find what you truly want" donna looked up at kim "if I change myself…can we become friends again," kim looked at donna and smiled "if you don't have any trouble on becoming my best friend" the girls laughed and hugged. Donna gasped "I know you don't remember but tomorrow is our frien-a-versarry (friend anniversary) maybe we could do something special.." Kim smiled "well…, and since we are starting school late tomorrow because of heating problems we can go somewhere for 5 hours if we leave the house at 8 in the morning but where CAN we go" donna and kim thought for a moment then looked at eachother…"SHOPPING!" the girls then laughed heavily, donna "hold on wait up why do you need more clothes…you already have some awesome clothes that look hot and not slutty?" kim raised an eyebrow "are you kidding my mum threw away all of my clothes because they became too small for me so I only had three pairs of clothes left!" Donna looks at kim "you know what kim…I'm glad we are friends….again" Kim giggles "yea me too"

Kim and donna hear a faint shout "girls…pizza!"

Kim and donna both look at eachother "PIZZA!" and with that they run downstairs and beat everyone to the door ,they open the door to see a goofy nerd at the door holding 5 extra-large pizzas.

The boy looked at the girls "here are your pizza's please may I have the money"

Kim looked at donna "oh shoot we don't have the money" kim secretly winks at everyone behind her then she and donna lean in to the boy and they kiss him on the boy's eyes widen "don't worry you don't have to pay I can always get money from other customer's"

Kim looks at him" aww thanks you god bless..." the boy looks at both of them "you know for a kiss on the lips.." Kim and donna roll their eyes and they say" toodles" and they shut the door and turn around and shout "free pizza!" everyone cheers.

Everyone sits in a circle while caroline and her friends sits on the sofa and they have a night of laughter and unusual talks but unfortunately for donna the gang didn't speak to her.

Later on donna and kim go upstairs to the room they are sleeping in, donna looks at kim "um I don't have a night suit I forgot to bring mine" Kim smiles she goes to her suitcase and chucks a t-shirt and shorts to her, donna smiles "thanks" kim replies with a no problem then they both take turns on getting changed and they take of their make up and then donna and kim both get into bed and when kim is about to turn the lamp off donna suddenly blurts out a question "kim, what's going on between you and jack?" and with that kim tenses up…

**You guys know what do to now…**

**R&R **


End file.
